My Life with You (Eona x Ido)
by GummiBearShota
Summary: After Lord Sethons murder, Eona was finally free to be whom she wanted, and she wanted to be with Ido, the man that had abused her and hurt her. But she loved him.. and he.. he loved her. Now together, these two will bond and become amazing together. Stay tuned for romance, love, sex, drama, and some adorable fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Eona smiled sleepily as she sat up in her soft linen bed, stretching. She had slept well last night. With Kygo as emperor, things had calmed down. The door slid open to reveal a muscular figure, a man standing in the doorway with a smirk on his lips.

"Lady Eona~" He sang softly, approaching the bed slowly. Eona's smile widened, blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Lord Ido… aren't you supposed to be away?" She asked, daring to hide her excitement to see him from him. It had been a year since she and Ido became one, both in body and in soul. Their wedding ceremony was a mere week away. Ido was supposed to be in the Easter Plains, helping the villagers and towns with the destruction of the mourning dragons. But somehow he had returned early. And that made Eona extremely happy.

"I finished early. The thought of you sleeping alone made hurry. It's never good to leave such a beautiful lady alone with such hungry men."

Eona suddenly frowned, crossing her arms with a sigh, "Kygo is not interested in me, nor is he hungry for me. We are mere companions."

"Eona, don't be foolish. I see the way he looks at you."

The Mirror Dragoneye rolled her eyes at her betrothed. Ido sat on the edge of the bed, his beloved crawling across their bed to meet him. He smiled and held her closely, the girl breathing in his orange and vanilla scent.

"Miss me?"

"Mmm.."

Ido chuckled softly and pressed his lips against Eona's collar, causing the Dragoneye to breath out softly.

"My lord..." Eona breathed, tilting her head back for him, the male dipping lower, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck. He reached the edge of her cloth, his movements pausing.

"How much?" Ido asked, tugging her cloth down further to expose her chest. Eona's breathing quickened, blood in her cheeks.

"N-no.. not until.. our wedding night..." She begged, pushing against him to attempt to stop him. They had seen each other unclothed many times in the past, they even bathed together, but they had never laid together.

"Must you make me wait?" Ido sounded impatient, glaring at his future wife. Eona nodded slowly, her eyes revealing her own desire and guilt.

Ido sighed loudly, letting go of his wife to allow her to dress. She watched him climb off of the bed, biting her lip at the way his muscles rolled under his tunic.

"If you could avert your eyes, beloved. You're making it very hard not to take you now." He commented, Eona quickly looking down in embarrassment. She couldn't help but admire the man she once despised, but now that she thought about it, the way she treated him previously, it was horrible. Guilt racked her chest. She had apologized to him on multiple occasions. And he would always answer her with a soft kiss.

"Sorry." She quickly muttered.

Ido snickered, turning to face her, "A week then."

"A week..." She repeated with a shy smile. Ido's smile became a smirk as he quickly crossed the room to press his lips against hers, earning a soft purr from Eona's lips.

"I love you, Mirror Dragoneye."

"I love you... Rat Dragoneye."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ido.." Eona whispered, gently shaking her lover, whom was fast asleep beside her. He stirred, opening one of his eyes.

"Hm?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Eona smirked at him.

She shook her head and gently gave him a push, "Move. You have to go."

"Go? Why would I go anywhere without you?"

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" She asked him seriously, wondering how in the world he could forget such an important day. He frowned, deep in thought. She sighed and gave him a gentle nudge, "We're getting married today."

Realization flared in his eyes. He smiled and nodded, "Oh yes. It is custom the man not see the woman until the ceremony. But how will I fare without you by my side for so long?"

"You'll manage. Now out." She gave him another push out of the bed, the bigger man chuckling as he surrendered, stepping to the floor and walking to the door, blowing a kiss. Eona giggled and waved to him as he left. Then she was all alone once more. Reaching across the vast bed, she snatched up her lovers pillow and gave a deep whiff, nuzzling it affectionately. Lady Dela wasn't going to arrive for another hour or so, so Eona figured she could rest awhile. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her, dozing off rather swiftly. It was blissful, nice and warm, living in such a wonderful state of being.

"My lady?"

A voice shook her from her sleep. Eona's eyes cracked open enough to see Lady Dela above her. The woman smiled and helped her lady sit up, a wedding ring on her finger. It had been a month since her union with Ryko. The islander was quite content living the married life. He and Dela were even considering taking on a child from the harem as their own. Eona smiled upon her, smiling sweetly.

"Lady Dela. You look wonderful." Eona said, complimenting the woman on her floral robe and skirt, the maid of honor. Her face was painted beautifully, red lipstick, beautiful blue eye make up, and pink blush. She was far more feminine than Eona ever hoped to be.

"Thank you my lady. Your ceremony begins in two bells, we must get you ready."

"Of course." Eona had studied the wedding rituals, inside and out. First was the cleansing ceremony, where both parties bathed and cleansed themselves for their betrothed for their first night. She nodded, sliding out of the bed. "Has my robe been prepared?"

"It has, it is magnificent." Lady Dela beamed. Eona had not seen her wedding robe yet, but she had made it from the finest silk in the kingdom and made is specially for the Lady Dragoneye. She was confident that Eona would love it. And Ido would die when he saw her. Eona smiled with anticipation, "I cannot wait."

Eona smiled, walking out of her room and into the backyard where the hot springs was. Wearing nothing but a white nightgown, Eona stripped herself of it, easily sliding into the warm water of the spring. A soft sigh arose from her lips, closing her eyes. Ido would be bathing by now.. she bit her lip, thinking of his nude body dripping with the cooling water of his spring. His scars, his muscles.. She sat up, wide eyed, her face red. How could she be thinking of that? She shook her head, biting her lower lip. She needed to wait. Wait until the ceremony. Then they can truly be one. The thought made her smile, soaking in the water until she felt her skin would burn. As Eona stepped out of the spring, Lady Dela waited with a cloth to cover her, and dry her body. As a lady, Eona allowed her friend to do this for her. After all, it was her special day. The next ritual was to pray to her ancestors until the first bell. After that, Lady Dela would dress and prepare Eona for her ceremony.

After she was dressed in her undercloth, she sent Dela away to pray, sitting at her shrine to her ancestors. She smiled as she lit the candles, closing her eyes to begin.

 _My ancestors... please protect me on this day. Please bring Ido and I much joy and harmony with our union. May peace fill the land. May I give birth to a healthy and strong child. Please, please give me this day of happiness._

She prayed until the bell rang, her concentration breaking. Eona stood, blowing out the candles with a joyous smile. She had hoped her ancestors heard her prayers and will grant her wish. Stepping in front of the mirror, she gazed at her reflection. Her hair had grown quite long, down to her hips. She had grown into her body, her chest fully developed and her body curved as that of a woman. She turned her head as the door opened to show Lady Dela, holding a white robe with intricate designs. Eona gasped at the sight of such a beautiful robe. It was even more beautiful than the Harmony Robe.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Lady Dela approached Eona, sliding the robe over her head and easily onto her body. With a few easy adjustments, and a sash, the elegant robe fit snug against Eona's body, accentuating her curves. When she gazed into the mirror while her Lady did her hair and make up, she gasped at her beauty. The robe was covered with white flowers sewn into it, the red Mirror Dragon circling the bottom of the robe, the Rat Dragon just above it to symbolize their union. It was.. beautiful. When Lady Dela finished, Eona looked completely different. She looked like... a woman... a beautiful woman whom was about the marry the love of her life. This stranger stared back at Eona and she felt her fear rise like bile in her throat.

"T-thank you..." She stuttered, looking at her companion. Dela smiled, knowing she did a good job. The second bell rang, the beginning of the ceremony had begun. There was no going back now.


	3. Chapter 3

(NOTE: I HAVE NOT READ THE ENTIRE SECOND BOOK YET. I AM IN THE PROCESS OF FINISHING IT SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF MY INFORMATION IS INCORRECT)

Eona took a deep breath and drew her hand close to her chest as she was carried across the grounds of the palace to where her ceremony would he held. In this carrier, she could have her thoughts to herself. Today she was marrying Ido, the Rat Dragoneye. Her ancestress had been the lover of a Rat Dragoneye. It seemed their destinies were intertwined, meaning they were meant to be together. As their ancestors had been. Eona bit her lower lip, looking down at her wedding robe. Was this what she really wanted? Did she love Ido? He had done horrible things to her in the past. But.. he's saved her countless times, and even taught her how to be a true Dragoneye. At first, she thought she loved Kygo, but it was clear to her that he would always choose the empire over her. With Ido, he never chose anything else when it came to Eona. He put her first always, even when he was manipulating her. They had always been bonded, as their ancestors had been.

The short ride to the alter had concluded when Eona heard Lady Dela give a soft command, informing the men to set the carriage down slowly. She felt them slowly ease her ride to the floor, where Dela helped her step out, wearing the traditional robe of the brides maid. It was an honor for Eona to have her longtime friend with her on this day. Before her, there was the entrance to the central garden, where Ido had chosen to hold their union. It seemed too perfect, the long silk drapes shielding Eona from the prying eyes of the guests attending. Her limited family was there, Rilla, Chart, her mother, and her friends. Ryko sat towards the back, with the villagers and spectators that paid to see the union of the two most, and only, Dragoneye. Despite Ido being hated by many for his misdeeds, all who came supported them with love and joy. In only a few mere moments, Eona would be walking down the aisle, taking steps towards her destiny. From the garden, music began to play as Lady Dela announced her arrival.

"Lady Eona, the Lady Dragoneye. All stand as she makes her way down the aisle." Dela's voice was firm, but feminine, her hands moving gracefully as she joined her husband, Ryko, in the back. The silk drapes moved aside, revealing the young supple Dragoneye to all. Everyone immediately bowed their heads, eyes to the ground. As a Lady Dragoneye, all had to bow to her. All were bowing except Ido. She flushed at his sharp intake of breath as he laid his eyes upon her. She felt his gaze on her being, her face, her chest, her body. He saw everything. Eona cleared her throat, trying to speak firmly.

"Rise." She said, but the emotions whirling around in her stomach lurching up into her word. All rose from their bows. There was a collection of gasps and looks of awe as they too gazed upon the Mirror Dragoneye. Eona flushed, looking from their faces to the one she most desired. Ido's. His eyes locked with hers, and he could tell with a look that she was frozen. With a soft smirk, the man wearing a masculine black robe with a similar design, except the Rat Dragon was larger and the design up the sleeve were lighting bolts. It suited him well. A shy smile touched Eona's lips, taking careful steps so she would not trip and fall, making a fool of herself. The aisle seemed to stretch on forever, it was like getting to her lover was impossible. But surely enough, she reached the end of the aisle with a smile on her painted lips, gazing into the eyes of the Dragoneye that she was meant to be with.

"Please be seated." Kygo said, standing in front of Eona and Ido. He would be the one to make their union as man and woman official. Eona stole a glance up at him, noticing his eyes were reddened and puffed. Had he been crying? Kygo cleared his throat, beginning the ceremony.

"We gather in this garden today to celebrate the union of our two most powerful Dragoneye. They have proven countless times they are loyal to our empire and protectors of our land. Who has the right to deny these two union as man and woman? Husband and wife. Lady Eona, do you take this man, the Rat Dragoneye, as your husband, through sickness and through health?"

Eona gazed up into her emperors eyes, finding the sorrow of the loss of his moon to another, a silent plea to say no. But Eona stood firm, hoping her eyes would give the emperor her answer. It was yes. Holding her gaze, the emperor seemed to sadden even further. Silently she prayed for him to find his true moon to his sun as she found her sun. Ido cleared his throat, his impatience masking his concern. He didn't want her to have second thoughts, Eona sensed that and she quickly looked to him, smiling to ease his nerves.

"Yes, your majesty. I do.." Eona said, staring up into Idos eyes, feeling tears well up in them. She was.. happy. Ido's eyes lightened once more, his fear fading away as quickly as it arrived. Kygo stifled a sigh.

"And Lord Ido, do you take this woman, the Mirror Dragoneye, as your wife, through sickness and through health?"

"Yes, your majesty. I do." There was no hesitation. Eona flushed, whipping open her fan to hide her small smile, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Ido took a single step, closing the distance between them, his hands cupping her cheeks, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"My lady, you're crying.."

"They're... tears of joy, my lord."

Ido chuckled softly, wiping her cheeks once more. Kygo shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat to return attention to him, slightly bothered by the breach of protocol, "From the power vested in me, by the gods and the holy dragons, I now pronounce these two Dragoneyes man and woman, husband and wife. You may now solidify your union."

Ido was quick, wrapping his arms tightly around Eona's body, pressing his lips against hers. She immediately submitted, dropping her fan to bring her arms up and around his neck, their bodies pressing together. Behind them, all spectators erupted into cheers and cries of joy. Eona was happy. Truly happy.

"Wife.." Ido broke the kiss, his breathing slightly heavier, a casual smile on his lips.

"Husband..!"


	4. Chapter 4

The ceremony ended and the celebration began. A feast began in their honor, much to Ido's disliking. He wanted to take Eona away, take her to some place with just the two of them. Eona flushed, sensing his lust, his need. As if to console him, she placed her hand on his, smiling sweetly towards him. Her husband. She was just as eager as he, those brief moments they shared in the past, their heated passion, filling her mind. The newlywed lowered her gaze as Ido stroked her hand with his thumb, a silent promise of what's to come tonight. Eona found herself excited by the promise, finally able to lie with her husband for the first time. The thought of his touch heated her face, a small giggle rising from within her.

Married.

I'm married.

The woman seated at the head of the table smiled upon everyone else below. It was wonderful to see their guests dancing and celebrating the union of their Dragoneye lord and lady. The empire was celebrating. And to congratulate the newlyweds, each dragon district is preparing their finest rooms, springs, and foods for the couple on their tour of the empire. They will all be welcome to every district. Even though the kingdom still had a mistrust for Ido, they still would allow the lovers to bed, bathe, and eat there. Eona smiled down at her lap. The kindness of the kingdom was beautiful.

Beside her, there was an impatient growl. It was Ido, clearly vying for his wife's attentions. How could anyone blame him? The woman he loved was paying more attention to her lap than him. Eona couldn't help but giggle, turning to face him and stroke his cheek with her hand.

"Somebody want attention?" She teased, her humor over the years increasing. She used to be so frightened and tense all the time. Now she moved with casual grace, only thoughts of tonight in her mind.

"Yes. All of it. I will die if you do not look at only me." Ido said in a dark tone, clutching her hand on his face, bringing it to his lips. Eona shivered. If she had chosen Kygo at the ceremony, Ido would have killed him. But she chose him over power and rank. That should be enough to quell Ido's feelings of unease. The thought of Kygo's death saddened Eona. She cared for him deeply. She was and still is his _Naiso,_ and she promised to serve him with her power and her life. Just not her body.

"When you talk like that, you frighten me, husband." Eona replied, her words truth. Ido had once been a bad man obsessed with power. But now, it was different. She flushed as she said husband, smiling at him with adoration.

"I see. Well, my apologies. I wouldn't dare frighten my wife."

His words were sweet, making her heart beat a little faster. She brought his hands to her lips and kissed them, a show of her affection and loyalty. She loved him. She really loved this man. Suddenly, their moment was lost, interrupted by Chart. He grinned at her, holding out his hand.

"Dance with me Lady Eona!" He said with happiness lacing his voice. Eona looked to Ido, whom was regarding her friend with suspicion. With a roll of her eyes, she took Chart's hand, much to her husbands surprise. He gave her a bewildered look as she was pulled from him. Eona waved, blowing a kiss as she spoke before she was gone from him for the rest of the feast.

"Tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

With the feast and celebration finally ending, Eona's excitement grew. The time for their union was coming closer. Ido licked his lips with a wicked look in his eyes. That look made Eona blush. That look aroused strange feelings within the Dragoneye. He waved casually to all those who were parting for the night, tuckered out from an evening of celebration. Eona politely said her goodbyes to her companions, her fingers intertwined with Ido's. Lady Dela and Ryko hung back. It was obvious Lady Dela wanted to speak with the Dragoneye. As Ido engaged in a conversation with one of the few people whom actually liked him, Eona crept towards her friend. Ryko shirted uncomfortably, his cheeks visibly reddened.

"Lady Dela, Ryko, is there something that is bothering you?" Eona asked, worry in her voice. "Is this about the harem and your child? I'm sure one of the Blossom Women would be honored to give you the gift of parenthood. If not, I can easily arrange for that to happen."

She adored the two of them, knowing their struggle. She wanted them to share the joy of parenthood and raise a child of their own. She knew it was what they wanted too, more than anything. The thought of the harem refusing their request made the blood boil in her veins. She felt her anger rise, about to speak once more when Dela held up a hand.

"No, no, silly girl.. It's nothing like that. Ryko and I have just chosen the Blossom Woman that would be carrying our child. It won't be long now."

Her rage subsided, joy rushing through her body as it was before. "Wonderful. What did you need then?"

Lady Dela smiled, Ryko looked to the side, hiding his red face, "We have a gift for you my lady. A wedding gift. Ryko and I chose it together. We thought it would suit you."

The Contair (hope I spelled that correctly) held out a bundled gift, Eona taking it into her hands. She examined the packaging. "What does this hold?"

Ryko's blush deepened, shifting on the balls of his feet. Lady Dela took his arm to calm him, speaking calmly, "It is called lingerie. The Blossom Women wear it for the highest of ranks when they visit. It is a pale blue my lady, for the Rat Dragoneye. It is sure to rouse a reaction from Lord Ido."

Lingerie...? Blossom Women wearing lingerie... Lingerie for her?

Eona's face lit up, her eyes glancing down at the package and back up to her friends. Ryko offered an apologetic smile. Perhaps he was bothered by the fact that they had gathered this item for her. They clearly spent a large amount of time choosing carefully, something that would flatter her body and enthrall her husband. Eona smiled sweetly, hiding her embarrassment behind her gratitude.

"Thank you.. thank you so much.. I'll.. I'll be sure to try this on." She said, excited to see how her husband would react to seeing her in such garments.

"Try what on?" A voice boomed from behind her, an arm sliding around her waist. Ido. He had overheard. Eona flushed and waved her hand dismissively.

"Lady Dela gave me a wonderful gift. The gift of cloth."

"Hmph. Well she does have excellent taste." Ido admitted. He had never been fond of Lady Dela and her lifestyle, but with Eona's influence, he had become tolerant.

Lady Dela bowed her head at the compliment, "Thank you my lord. If you do not mind, my husband and I shall be going."

"Goodbye Lady Dela, Ryko. I hope to see you well when Ido and I return from our journey."

"And we hope to see you." Ryko said, smiling at his friend. Eona waved as the left on horseback. Ryko was far too proud to allow himself to be carried out any other way. Alone, Eona glanced up at Ido, who gazed down upon her with something dark in his eyes.

"Ido.."

"We depart in one full bell." He said, giving her a swift kiss on the forehead, leaving her with the warm sensation of his touch. One full bell.. could she wait? Of course she could, but she wondered. Could her husband wait? A playful smile tugged at her lips. She hoped he couldn't. She hoped it tortured him. A guard was standing by, waiting to escort the lady back to her hall, to allow her to pack her belongings, what she desired to take along their journey. She didn't need much. She knew her belongings and treasures were safe in her hall. But she couldn't leave her ancestors death plaques. Humming a rhyme her mother taught her, she packed her basket with gentle care, only to hear a knock upon the wood. It slid open, Ido leaning against the pane with a soft smile.

"Almost done my love?" He asked, the words slipping from his lips causing Eona to shiver. She closed her basket, hiding the packaged lingerie within it so he wouldn't see. She wanted to surprise him. Still in her ceremony robe, she turned to face her husband, opening her arms to him.

"Just finished. Have you collected what you need?"

"You, my lady, are all I need." Ido quickly crossed the room, pulling Eona into his embrace. He was warm and strong, his arms comforting her, reassuring her she had made the right choice. His words warmed her heart, but that was not what she was looking for.

"Have you or have you not?"

"I have."

"Has our transportation been arranged?" Eona questioned him, her cheek against his breast, hearing the steady beat of his strong heart.

"It has. We are going on horseback. It is faster." He said, caressing her soft hair. Eona frowned, looking up at him. He knew she did not enjoy riding. It made her hips sore and made her quite tired. How could he expect her to want to become one with him if she was exhausted? Ido chuckled, his fingers brushing her cheek. "I was only teasing. I have arranged the finest carriage for you. As for me, I will be on horseback, guarding the carriage."

"No one would dare harm us." Eona said with slight annoyance. All villagers adored her. They loved their Dragoneyes. No one would harm them.

"They would. Have you not heard? Eona, the Lady Dragoneye, has chosen to wed Lord Ido, the traitor, instead of the emperor. How scandalous. How foolish, how idiotic, how-"

"Stop!" Eona shouted, glaring up at him as she cupped his cheeks, gazing into his eyes with determination and loyalty all her own, "I chose you. Kygo and I were not sun and moon. You are my sun. You, Ido. I do not care what those who desired me to be with our emperor thinks. He did not love me. And I only want you, one man, one faithful and loyal man. Kygo must bear many heirs, he must love many women. But you are the one that I know loves me most. Even when you wanted my power, you loved me! And I love you. Don't you dare say our union was foolish."

Ido watched her with surprise, listening intently to her words. As she finished, he pressed his mouth against hers with fierce passion. Eona let out a soft sigh, her fingers finding fistfuls of his hair as their tongues meshed, falling back onto the bed. Ido grasped Eonas wrists, pulling them above her head, restraining her. She tested the bonds, tugging slightly. No dice. He had her pinned. His body pressed against hers, feeling his muscles roll beneath his robe. Eona breathed as he released her lips, placing his mouth on the hollow of her neck, sucking the delicate skin.

"Ido-" She gasped, pressing against him. They couldn't. She wanted to, but they couldn't. Not until they were away from the prying eyes and listening ears of the empire. "W-wait.."

"Why?" He demanded, his voice gruff, laced with lust. A large red bruise was forming where his mouth had been. He marked her.

"Have to wait.. until we are.. truly alone." She panted, feeling his grip loosen. She knew he knew she was right. And she also knew how possessive he was. He wouldn't like another being to hear her voice or see her face. Finally, he let go, backing a few steps away.

"Fine." He said roughly, his chest heaving beneath the robe, "We depart now then. Any moment longer and I'll burst."

"Yes my lord.." Eona sat up, her hand on her chest as she attempted to settle herself. The thought of him losing control almost made her lips curl into a smile. The joys of having a man who desired nothing but her company and love were truly wonderful. Was this how Lady Dela felt?

Servants packed their things into a travelling cart, where Ido's personal servants would accompany them to their destinations. The lady stepped into her carriage, Ido regarding her carefully as she sat comfortably. He took a blanket from one of the servants and placed it over his wife, desiring to keep her warm from the chill of the night. She reached out and caught his hand.

"Ride with me." She pleaded. She wanted him warm as well. That robe would not provide much protection from the winds upon a horse. He shook his head, kissing her hand.

"I must ride alongside, to protect my wife."

"But you'll be cold. At least take this blanket please." She shrugged it off, offering it to him. He shook his head once more. Eona frowned, glaring. Ido lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"I will join you when I feel chilled. I fear our heat is too much for the both of us to withstand, a little distance will cool us."

He was right. As usual. Eona sighed softly, but nodded, giving him a small smile, "Promise you'll join me as soon as you feel cooled enough?"

"I promise."

"Good.." She said, closing her eyes. She heard the carriage door close, and a sharp command from her husband. Not long after, she felt the carriage begin to move. They were on their way. What would await them when they got there?


	6. Chapter 6

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. IT WILL GET LEWD AND HAVE EXPLICIT TERMS. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE READING THIS, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER)

The path became bumpy as the newlyweds neared their destination. Eona had fallen into a peaceful sleep when the rocky path awoke her from her slumber. She gazed around the carriage with the last of her slumber leaving her eyes. No husband. No husband? Suddenly worried that she couldn't hear Ido's horse beside the carriage, she crawled to the window and pulled the curtain aside to peer out. No Ido. But they were still moving. Panic rose in Eona's chest, acid burning her throat with fear. Where was he? Had they been attacked. She looked out of the window and swallowed hard, poking her head out.

"Ido?!" She called loudly. Slowly, the driver stopped, the horses slowing to a standstill. The driver hopped down with a loud thump, coming close to the window where Eona was.

"You called?" Asked the driver in a cocky tone of voice. Eona gave a sigh of relief. Ido had taken over the responsibility of transporting his wife to their lodging. She smiled at him as he came into view.

"Are we almost there?" She asked in a soft voice, hoping his answer would please her.

"Yes my pet. Be patient. Just a little while longer."

"How much longer?"

"Eona." Ido's voice was laced with amusement, "Are you.. are you getting impatient?" A wicked grin touched his face.

Her face turned a bright red as she shook her head, "N-no! Just.. just keep going! I'm tired!"

Ido nodded his head, but continued to see through her lie. It was true she was getting impatient. She was excited. They were finally married, finally together. And she was ready. Ready to feel his body against hers. It made her blood pump faster in her veins just thinking about it. With another nod, Ido returned to the front of the carriage, giving a sharp command. They were moving again. It wouldn't be long now.

About a bell later, the carriage stopped, Eona looking up from one of the many congratulations letters that she received during the celebration. There were soft commands and shouts of instructions. Things began to be unloaded from the carts and transported to their room for the evening. This was a ceremonial estate, meant for only the most elite ranks and their lovers to escape from the empire for a few nights. The door of the carriage opened, one of Ido's servants helping her out, taking the warm blanket from her grasp to fold and set aside. Ido was standing a few feet away, conversing with the owner of the establishment. Eona approached the two of them with casual grace she learned from watching Lady Dela. Ido turned to her, his arm sliding easily around her shoulders, embracing her.

"My lord, my lady, please, do follow me. It is an honor to have you stay with us."

"Has the estate been cleared out?" Ido asked with no emotion in his voice.

"As requested. You and your wife will be the only two within the walls of our fine abode for tonight. Not even a house servant will be inside tonight." The owner replied, his voice pitched in obvious hopes of pleasing the Rat Dragoneye.

"Good. You may go. We will bathe first."

"M-might one of my maids show you to the bathhouse within-"

"No." Ido's voice was firm, glancing down with a cold look in his eye. The owner nodded quickly and took off, leaving Ido and Eona to locate the bathhouse her husband had so stubbornly subjected them to finding themselves. And he was terrible with directions. Eona rolled her eyes and smiled, taking his hand and the lead. It took them some time to find the luxurious bathhouse. It was right beside their room, the bathhouse wide and spacious. The walls were decorated with murals of all twelve of the dragons, intricately flying around the vast painted landscape full of flowers and flags or honor. Eona gasped at all of the beauty around her, forgetting she was in a bathhouse for a brief moment. That is, until she felt strong hands untie the sash from around her waist.

"My lord.. I can undress myself." She said quickly, touching his hands to stop him. But he pressed on, sliding her robe down her shoulders.

"I prefer it this way. Touching your soft skin soothes me."

His response made Eona swallow her words, allowing him to strip away her wedding robe, watching the beautiful cloth fall at her feet. She shivered, covering her chest as if to hide from her husbands hungry gaze. She saw from the corner of her eye Ido easily discarding his own robe, his wife quickly hiding her face from what laid beneath his waist. It was not that she was frightened. She had seen him like that before. But it was her embarrassment. She was so shy around her own husband it was pathetic.

"Eona.." Ido sounded concerned, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind, pressing her close against his body, "Let me into your thoughts."

"Ido.. I.. I just... it's hard for me to picture us.." Her voice trailed off, her fingers stroking his arms.

"What? Making love?" He asked in a serious tone. Eona's breath hitched, feeling his hand rest between her legs. She quickly covered it with her own.

"Ido-"

"Are you afraid? Afraid of how we will change?"

"No! I just- I'm nervous!" She finally said, looking back at him. He was smiling.

"Shh, silly girl. Let me ease your worries. Let me please you." As he spoke, two of his skilled fingers pressed against the soft skin between her legs, gently caressing her, his other hand slipping up to cup her breast, pushing his tongue into her mouth, stealing a deep kiss. Eona's body sagged against his, a muffled moan rising from her throat. Her heart beat rapidly, primal instincts taking over her body. The woman began to grind her behind against Ido's manhood, her arms rising to wrap around his neck.

"H-husband.." She moaned, breaking their kiss, her chest rising and falling quickly. Eona's voice gave a sharp cry as Ido slipped two of his fingers inside of her. It was tight, and it hurt to feel him push his fingers in and out of her so roughly. The inexperienced girl shivered against her husband, feeling his powerful fingers slowly chase the pain away, leaving only raw pleasure. She had never felt this way before. It was incredible. But something seemed out of place.

"Ido.. Ido.. we can't.." Eona pleaded, fighting her own savage desire, "The bed.. we must unite in bed.."

Ido's eyes were darkened, his breathing harsh. Eona knew he was excited, she could feel him against her backside. It took a few moments for her words to register what she had said. His movements paused as he thought about it. Within another moment, she was standing, and in the next, she was in the strong arms of her husband, swiftly carrying her from the bathhouse.

"Wait! We didn't even bathe!"


	7. Chapter 7

(WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND EXPLICIT LANGUAGE. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.)

Eona struggled against her husbands hold as he carries her through the estate and into their room, nude and raw with excitement. She protested his desire, wanting to bathe herself of the make up and sweat of this days activities. But Ido would not wait a moment longer. The sliding door opened, a large room lie ahead of the newlyweds. The colors of the Rat Dragoneye and the Mirror Dragoneye lined the windows, the bed a crisp white, smelling of lilac as they had just been cleaned for their arrival. The carpet was a soft blue, hard wood flooring beside it for shrines and worship. Before Eona could appreciate the beauty of their room for the night, she was thrown onto the soft bed, her wild eyes gazing up at her hungry husband, whom licked his fingers. Her face lit up with the realization that he had just had those fingers inside of her. A low rumble rose from his throat.

"Delicious.." He growled, Eona feeling as if she was about to pass out. It was so embarrassing. Ido chuckled at her shyness, crawling onto the bed. Onto her.

"Don't be shy." He whispered into her ear, the woman beneath him shivering. His fingers slid back where they were in the bathhouse, returning to what they were doing earlier. Eona moaned softly, falling back into that pleasurable bliss she felt when he first touched her. This was like their first time when she compelled him for the first time, their time together on the boat, the way they felt together. The lust. The power. But.. it was better. It was amazing. She felt his lips against her own, her mouth immediately responding to the slow kiss. She was feeling good, but what was he feeling? Curiously, Eona reached her hand down to the flesh that was against her stomach, slowly bringing her fingers around it. She hear her husband gasp, the soft sound encouraging her to continue what she was doing. She grasped his shaft, beginning to stroke him gently, worried she may hurt him.

Ido's gasp became a groan, quickly removing his fingers to grab her hand, gazing into her eyes with a darkened expression. "Don't.."

"Why not?" She was almost too afraid to ask, but curiosity got the better of her, giving her false courage. "Don't you like it?"

Ido groaned once more as Eona gave a soft squeeze, his grip on her hand tightening.

"I won't be able to control myself if you do that." His voice sounded strained, as if he was trying to hold back. Eona gave a slow smile, bringing her hands up to his cheeks.

"Ido.. husband.. Do not control yourself." She flushed and smiled shyly, biting her lip. "I want to become one with you. Lose control."

As if something she said made him snap, Ido suddenly became savage, his mouth on hers, his tongue forcing itself into her mouth. She felt his hands lifted her legs, the Mirror Dragoneye feeling his rock hard penis press into her vagina, nudging against her for entrance. It began to hurt as he pushed himself further into her, Eona's eyes watering with tears, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Suddenly, something inside of her broke, it ripped apart and he was inside of her. The woman cried out in pain, only to be silenced by the man she chose to love with a deep passionate kiss. It hurt, it hurt so badly. She wanted him to stop, stop what he was doing. The tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the pillow, her quiet cries reaching her husbands ears. He paused, his hips pressed hard against hers.

"Eona." Ido's voice was full of concern.

"S-stop.. it hurts.." Eona cried, looking up at him as the halt of his movements made the pain subside. She drew in a breath, letting it out shakily as Ido's fingers brushed her hair from her face, stroking her cheek.

"I don't mean to hurt you. I told you I would lose control." He said softly, as if speaking any louder or in a harsher tone would shatter his precious wife. Eona sniffled, wiping her eyes. She was silent. This is what she wanted. She wanted to be with Ido in this way and she was going to. She took a deep breath and kissed him softly.

"I'm okay. Please, continue." She said slowly, giving a pained smile.

"Eona I don't-"

"Ido. I want this. I want you.."

Ido glared at his wife. She could see he was struggling to choose what to do. Eona sighed.

"Husband. Please. I want to feel you. I want to bear your children." She said in a soft and shy voice, embarrassed by what she was saying. But it was the truth.

Ido breathed heavily, as if he was fighting himself for control, his eyes closed tightly. Slowly, he opened them again, "Eona.."

"Yes..?"

"I'm going to move now." He said, and pulled his hips back, thrusting back into her roughly. She cried out, pain shooting through her body. But Ido didn't stop. He didn't even falter. Instead, his pace became unforgiving and harsh, the bed slamming against the wall as Eona tightened around him, her nails digging into his back, leaving deep scratch marks. But slowly, the pain ebbed away, and pleasure came. It consumed her, her cries of pain turning into cries of ecstasy, her legs locked around his waist, Eona moaning words she would have been embarrassed to say otherwise.

"M-more!" She cried, feeling his penis inside of her, pushing deep within her, thrusting with all of the passion he had, "Don't.. don't stop! Ido!"

As she cried his name, Ido sunk his teeth into her neck, breaking the skin. Her pleasure became tainted with pain, but she wanted more of him, more of this. She needed it. Suddenly, as Eona felt herself slip into pure bliss, she felt Ido's seed spill into her womb, filling her to the brim with his hot white semen. Eona shuddered, hugging his body close to her, the man on top of her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I love you." She said, closing her eyes, her neck stinging with faint pain.

"I love you." Came Ido's breathless reply. They had finally done it. They finally became one. And soon, hopefully, a child would follow. Ido pushed himself from his wife's hold, kissing her forehead as he pulled his softening member out of her freshly taken vagina, blood and semen leaking out onto the sheets. Eona laid still, her cheeks flushed, her body covered with as many love bites as Ido's fresh scratches on his back. He smiled softly, lifting her from her position and into his arms.

"Now wife, we bathe."


	8. Chapter 8

The bathhouse's heat warmed Eona's body, relaxing against her husband in the hot water. Eona's body hurt, she ached. Looking back upon their union, she realized he was rough.. too rough. But.. how was he supposed to know any better? Perhaps she would summon Lady Dela and Ryko to aid her in discovering what husband and wife do in bed. Surely they could tell her something to assist the newlyweds in achieving pleasure that was given, not taken. As it was before. She flinched, feeling a jolt of pain as Ido shifted behind her. He sighed heavily, making it clear he was thinking about how he treated her.

"Husband, it wasn't your fault." She said in a soft voice, touching his cheek.

Ido leaned into her touch, grasping her hand with a frustrated look, "I hurt you."

"You did. But it's okay. I made you."

"I lost control, I abused you, I used you." His hand tightened around Eona's so tightly she felt a crack, giving a soft cry of pain. His eyes widened, immediately letting go, "Eona I'm sorry."

Eona snatched her hand from his face, clutching it to her chest. It reddened slightly, but nothing was broken.

"You don't mean it. It's okay. We're learning."

"Learning what? I don't want to hurt you!" Ido sat straight up, slapping the water with his fists, the hot liquid splashing the two of them. Eona flinched at his anger, at his anger for himself. Then she realized. Ido hated himself. He.. he felt bad about what he had done in the past. And their first time together reminded him of the time he almost raped her after the monsoon rain ceremony. Eona felt her heart ache, her body twisting around to face her husband, wrapping her arms around him.

"My lord, if I may speak." She said gently, kissing his lips lightly, "You are not the monster you were when we first met. You've changed. You love me. You, Lord Ido, love me! I know you don't want to hurt me. We just have to learn... together."

Ido took deep breaths, the veins in his neck straining as he tried to bring his rage level back down, holding Eona's body close to his own in a tight grip. She stroked his cheeks, regarding him with comforting silence. He looked from the ceiling into her eyes, finding the way her beautiful eyes moved calming. With another deep breath, he nodded, smiling slowly at her, "Yes.. learn. I want to learn. I want to be a good husband."

"You are. You will be." She smiled at him, pressing her lips to his for a moment. She was relieved Ido had calmed himself down. She leaned against his chest, closing her eyes with a soft blush, "Husband, I'm sleepy. Could we rest?"

"I'm afraid we cannot. The sheets are stained with your.. blood." He lowered his eyes, running his hands down her back. She sighed softly, kissing his neck.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I.. I will change the sheets, so my wife can sleep soundly on a fresh bed. That I will do for you. It is my duty. As your husband."

"Ido.. no. There are plenty of rooms here. We can sleep in another tonight."

Ido shook his head, standing up, "Eona, we will sleep in our room, together, on a clean bed. I will accept nothing less. Wait here."

She nodded, smirking at him and how determined he was. He would fail. Neither of them knew where the clean sheets were and even if he found them, he might have forgotten how to put them on. The thought of her powerful, masculine husband bending over a mattress, struggling to put a sheet on almost made her laugh. Watching him leave the bathhouse, Eona slipped further into the water, closing her eyes. She had not checked on her dragon since the ceremony, perhaps she should now. Focusing in on the energy world, she sought out her dragon through her Hua, the room exploding into colors. Eona smiled as she saw her dragon curled in a corner, her red scales shimmering vibrantly. Beside her was the Rat dragon, sticking close to his partner. Eona wondered why they were so close now. Maybe because their Dragoneyes united, they united. The thought was comforting. Her head began to throb, the woman forcing herself to exit the energy world and return to her own. With a gasp, she sat up, looking around wide eyed. She felt as if the water was growing cold and she was eager to be in the arms of her husband again. Climbing out of the spring, she wrapped a cloth around her body with a soft sigh of joy, her footsteps wet as she began her journey back to their bedroom. And as expected, Ido was failing at changing the bed sheets. Eona stifled a giggle, but not well enough to avoid detection. Ido turned and shot her a glare.

"Don't laugh at me woman! I'm trying!"

Eona covered her mouth, a big grin on her face, "I'm sorry husband. Let me help you."

"No! I can do it myself!"

"Ido-"

"I got this!"


End file.
